


Worth It

by oselle



Series: Birthright [38]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oselle/pseuds/oselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Casey was always with him, Casey in all the years he had known him but especially in those last minutes, lying in Zeke’s lap with his fingers twined around Zeke’s, slippery blood between them. 

Casey saying, “It was worth it, all of it. It was worth it,” and smiling up at him, after all, and at the end—smiling. 

“Worth what?” Zeke would slur into his drink in some nameless place. “Worth fucking what?” 

And some woman would always be there, raking her fingernails through his hair asking, “What’s that, baby?” and he would wipe his mouth and answer, “Nothing.”


End file.
